To Be A Monster: Noble Hearts
by tri92edge
Summary: This is an alternate version of Jetestu's To Be A Monster.
1. Chapter 1

To Be A Monster: Noble Hearts

Chapter 1: A Rival Power

This is an alternate version of Jeetestu's To Be A Monster the events all start after Chapter 31: Unfair.

The OCs Newt, William Parker, Tristan Bennet, Brian "Brock" Hayes, Valerie Clarke, and Seriphus belong to Jeetestu. I have his consent to write this if you want to read what happens before this read his story To Be A Monster.

I do not own Hellsing.

…..

The snow crunched under Newt's feet as she walked through the small town. She hadn't seen much when Seras brought her here, but what she had seen assured her it wasn't a place for a twelve year old girl. Stopping to look up at the moon Newt thought back to the hug Seras had given her. Why would she do that? Didn't the vampire realize that she hated her and wanted nothing to do with her?

Seras didn't even act like a vampire. All the books Newt read in the Catacombs said a vampire was a Devil spawn; a creature without a soul, conscience or feeling. That's how the Masters acted and, like in the books, they killed for pleasure not caring for those they killed or families that were torn apart.

But Seras Victoria, the vampire that is so powerful that she single-handedly killed all the Masters and their ghouls didn't even want the power of a vampire that mattered most. Seriphus was the one Newt wanted dead and she planned on killing him with her own hands. If only I had the kind of power Seras wields…

"Why does she think she still gets to be human? She's a vampire and still doesn't understand what she truly is." Newt mumbled under her breath. "I'll make you understand. I'll make you see what you really are… What I am…" She added as she stood in the snow thinking.

"Oh, what would that be little one?" Asked an unknown voice.

Shocked at the sound of the voice, Newt jumped. She landed deftly in the snow, the moon light glistening off the polished silver of her make-shift knife. "Oh, now now young one. That's no way to treat your elders, now is it," murmured the energetic voice.

In front of Newt stood a frail, wrinkled old lady in bright colored clothes with gold color jewelry decorating them. In hers ears were more gold jewelry which stood in stark contrast to the graying hair tied in a bun and cleverly hidden beneath an equally colorful bandana. "Who are you and what do you want?" Newt asked sharply, not letting her guard down as the old lady let out a small laugh.

"The true question isn't what I want, it's what you want young one," the old lady as she leaned forward pointing a finger at Newt. "And as for who I am; I'm a humble gypsy woman. The name's Madam Tsura."

"What's a gypsy?" Newt couldn't hide the confusion from her face. This peculiar woman caught her completely off-guard.

"Well I do not believe my old ears. You really don't know what a gypsy is? Well, here I thought everyone these days knew about gypsies. Guess this old world still has some surprises for old Madam Tsura." She said with surprising delight. "Now young one if you like to find the answers to your questions you will come with Madam Tsura," the old woman added as she turned to walk away.

Sensing that the child was hesitant to follow she said "If you come with Madam Tura she will tell you of a power that rivals that of the power you seek that can still offer you salvation." Newt thought to herself for a moment before following the old lady.

As Newt followed the gypsy woman through the streets and back alleys, the snow started to fall once again. It brought with it a chilling wind and fog giving Newt the feeling of entering a new and unknown world.

"Come on, child. We're almost there." As soon as Newt had heard the gypsy's words over the ever growing sound of wind, she looked ahead to see a soft glow of lights in the distance. The lights were getting stronger and brighter as the pair moved closer towards them.

"Well here we be." 'Madam Tsura Fortune Teller and Psychic' read the sign hanging over the opening to the tent wagon that was Madam Tsura's home and place of business. "Please come in have a seat young one and Madam Tsura will tell you what you want to know and will show you a new path that may be more to your liking." Madam Tsura bowed and with one hand gestured to a chair at the only table in the space. The table was covered by a piece of cloth as colorful as the gypsy's clothes and a lone glass ball stood in its center.

Newt looked around the room for any hidden dangers before slowly walking towards the offered chair. "No need to fear young one. Madam Tsura has no plan to do you harm. You are quite safe. Relax, feel free to ask Madam Tsura what you like." The gypsy took her own seat at the opposite side of the table.

"What did you mean by rival power and salvation? There is no power to rival the power I seek and…" Newt didn't finish her sentence.

There is no salvation for me.

"Oh there is always a way for one who doesn't surrender to the darkness. I do believe you've seen one such individual, but even she has yet to learn who she can be." The gypsy's knowing grin set Newt on edge.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy old lady."

What do you know any way? Newt thought to her herself.

"Oh Madam Tsura knows a lot more then you think… Newt isn't it?"

At this Newt's eyes locked with the old gypsy ladey. She jumped from her chair ready to defend herself or run. "How do you know my name! I never told you." Newt demanded angrily. "Are you working for Seriphus?"

In response to Newt's accusation, the gypsy's expression turned from warm and friendly to serious and, what Newt thought, belonged to someone who you didn't question when speaking "No child, I do not serve the one known as Seriphus . He has long since delivered his soul to damnation when he greedily sought power for his own glorification. Now he is consumed with fear for his own end."

"Fear? He doesn't feel fear, he is fear." Newt stated as she warily retook her seat. For some reason Newt felt no malice from the gypsy. If this had been one of the Masters she would have long since fled… No, if this was one of the Masters she never would have followed. Besides, Seriphus would have never left her recovery to anyone, but himself after the last ones had failed him so badly.

"You have a lot to learn young one. Everything feels fear of one kind or another. For example, your friend Seras fears losing control of her powers and killing her friends, innocence soul, or you. Not her nightmares as you think."

"Wait, how do you know about Seras?" Newt interrupted "And you never said how you know my name…"

Madam Tsura let out a small sigh. "You ask a lot of questions that have already have the answers to." Looking at the child Madam Tsura could see she wouldn't get anywhere if she didn't answer the question. " You see child, Madam Tsura knows all, sees all; Madam Tsura can tell your future and read your mind."

Newt just stared at the old lady not knowing what to think at the gypsy's answer.

"Ah, Madam Tsura sees now you never heard of a psychic before. Please forgive Madam Tsura for not seeing you have spent much of your young life devoid of your young life devoid of proper knowledge. Madam Tsura must be older than she feels."

"What do you mean I lack knowledge? I've read books...

"Yes, but they were more or less about vampires, or one that Seriphus wanted around you. You have been denied proper knowledge of the other things in the world outside of vampires."

"Why do I need knowledge of a world that I have been denied. If this is all you're going to tell me, I'm leaving." Newt snarled as she stared to leave.

"You no longer wish to know about the power I can offer?" At this Newt stopped where she was thinking to herself. She's obviously crazy... but what if? What if there really is some sort of power?

Newt couldn't take that chance. So she returned to her seat.

"Very well. First Madam Tsura will tell you what it is to be a psychic. You see, young one, a psychic can some times read the minds of others, like Madam Tsura. Others can speak with the dead. A rare few can even move objects. It may interest you to know that you are a psychic. That is why you feel other's pain and fears and one day you may be able to read other people's minds too."

Newt knew well what the gypsy was talking about. She was well aware of her own ability to feel other's pain and was shocked to find during her interrogation of the Hellsing soldier that she could see into the man's dreams and fears. It told her enough about him as to know the words to speak that would strike the most fear in the poor man.

"What about this power that can rival a vampire and how can it still give salvation even to one that is beyond it." Newt asked, wanting to think of something besides the soldier.

"Very well, but before that I must ask are you willing to let go of the darkness in your heart and accept your sins and move on?" The gypsy eyed Newt carefully as she waited on the answer she knew was coming.

Newt thought over what the gypsy had asked and wasn't fully sure of what the gypsy meant by the darkness in her heart. Was it what she did or what she wanted to do? She didn't know. All she was certain of was that if there was a way to get a power that could kill a vampire without having to be come one, she would take it no matter the cost. "I'll do anything to get a power to kill Seriphus for what he did to me."

"Hmm, I would normally say you fail to see and therefore not tell you how to get this power, but I see hope for you in your future. Therefore, I will tell you this: one night during a full moon you will receive the power, but after that you will have little time to learn what you truly want, the power will consume you and you will cease to exist until the animal is all that remains."

"So it is like becoming a vampire," Newt stated bluntly.

"No and yes," Madam Tsura responded cryptically. "A vampire starts off as they were before and only when they feed on others do they start to lose their past selves. With the power I offer you, you'll be fighting one thing and, if your spirit is strong, you can overcome the test, but be warned. If you give into your inner demon you will be just like a vampire and slowly lose yourself to your grimmest instincts."

"How do I know when I receive this power?" Newt asked, not wanting to lose this chance. "What am I suppose to do?"

"That is not important. Now, Madam Tsura would like to give you a gift for your friend." At this the gypsy snapped her fingers and in walked an elderly man bringing behind him a pig.

Newt looked at the man and the animal and then back to the gypsy. "What is this about?"

"You take this pig and bleed it in the presence of the vampire, she will be more inclined to feed, young one."

"But she must feed like a true vampire should and she must quit trying to pretend to be human when she is a monster!" Shouted Newt in anger.

"You are not wrong," Madam Tsura admitted frankly, "but do know this: she is absolutely aware of what she is, but she still isn't quite embracing her full ability as a vampire. That is not your job. That is something she will have to do on her own so please take the pig."

Newt thought about what the gypsy said about Seras and it angered her to know the gypsy was right. If Newt did bring some worthless soul back with her, Seras would never feed and would continue to grow weaker. Reluctantly, Newt took the pig and started to leave. "What is the name of this power that rivals a vampire?"

Madam Tsura just looked at Newt and, after a pause, uttered a single word: "Werewolf."

...

A/N

Hi thanks for reading this is my first fan story posted please review and tell me what you think. You should know that my stories are and will be edited by Walkerofdarkness. If you would like to read some of his work please do you can find his stories in my fav list so check them out when you can.


	2. Chapter 2

To Be A Monster: Noble Hearts

Chapter 2: Question of Loyalty

This is an alternate version of Jeetestu's To Be A Monster the events all start after Chapter 31: Unfair.

The OCs Newt, William Parker, Tristan Bennet, Brian "Brock" Hayes, Valerie Clarke, and Seriphus belong to Jeetestu. I have his consent to write this if you want to read what happens before this read his story To Be A Monster.

Edited by Walkerofdarkness

I don't own Hellsing

…..

Under the light of the moon newly promoted, Sergeant Valerie Clarke watched as the team formed on Colonel Parker's orders loaded into the troop transport truck. Tristan and Brock didn't say a word to her, or her to them. Valerie knew that Parker purposely put them on this team as a test of their loyalty to Hellsing. The other members she barely knew. The only one she had ever spoken with was Private Lindsey Palmer. She and… she and Seras once talked with Palmer after a joint mission with her team.

When thinking about Seras Victoria she could barely control her temper. She was angry with herself for not seeing that Seras was a vampire, but mostly for thinking of Seras as a sister... as family.

The thought of a vampire being that close made her mind race with scenes of Seras feeding on them… On her at any moment was unnerving.

The fact that Colonel Parker was growing more paranoid wasn't helping her nerves and temper any. The fact that Iscariot was moving into the Hellsing Mansion was making her think that she better watch her back around them in case Tristan was right about Iscariot.

As the transport left for the Village of Cheddar. She couldn't help, but wonder why Seras would return there. _Why didn't Seras attack them? Why would she work with them in the first place?_ Could she be letting anger cloud her judgment...? _No a vampire is A VAMPIRE!_

When doubt crept into her mind. When the memories of the false persona returned. She pulled out the picture of Seras that she kept in her breast pocket. The evidence of the monster that is Seras Victoria.

Seeing the image reminded her that this is who Seras really was, that there was no need to question the motives of a monster. All one needed to know is that monsters kill all around them and would do anything to get to their target.

As for her personally, all she needed to remember was that Seras was one of the race that took everyone she cared for away and with them the future she would never have. The insult to her was that Seras was someone whom she could have… No would have, been proud to call family.

That one simple fact hurt and angered her more than the fact that Seras had lied to her in the first place.

"I can't take this heart ache." She said to herself. The pain she felt at Seras's betrayal of her trust, hurt to the point she questioned her will to live after seeing Seras's dead body.

"Why do I feel worse than when they were killed?" She thought to herself, but before she could continue that train of thought, the door to the room opened.

Up walked another Black Hellsing soldier. Valerie regained her composure, as the soldier saluted her and said, "Ma'am Colonel Parker wants to see you in his office now."

She returned the salute and thanked the Corporal as she went back into the masion. Making her way to Parker's office, Valerie observed some of the new security systems Parker was having installed in the hall leading to his office.

 _Is Parker that worried about an attack on the mansion?_ She thought to herself as she walked up to the doors of what used to be formerly Sir Integra's office. Knocking on the door she heard Parker's booming voice as he told her to enter.

Upon entering the office she saw Parker's behind a large oak desk with papers and maps spread about the desktop. What she saw among the papers made her worry about the health of her commanding officer. Two big empty pill bottles nether of them were the bottle she gave him the day after Seras attacked him a month ago. _Just how many pills is he taking...?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Parker spoke "Sergeant Clarke, do you know why I called you here?"

She stood at attention. "No sir I don't."

Parker looked her over critically and continued. "I called you here to tell you how you can prove your loyalty to me and Black Hellsing."

"Sir?" _What's he talking about?_ The medic asked herself.

"I let you into Black Hellsing only because you brought Seras's past to my attention and what happened to your family, but you disobeying my order to let Integra die, leaves me to question your loalty." Parker stated flatly.

 _Why is he so paranoid? Was it because Sir Integra was still alive? I don't know why he is worried about Sir Integra, she's still alive yes, but comatose._ These questions ran through her mind, but she had little time to ponder them when the colonel spoke again.

"You know, Sergeant Bennet's outright questioning of my decisions and orders, and Corporal Hayes's recent odd behavior have made me doubt their loyalty to Hellsing. So I have sent them to go and kill the traitor Seras Victoria. If they kill her then I will give them a chance to stay in MY Hellsing," Parker ranted, the slightest bit of froth on his lips. His blood shot eyes and twitching brow more apparent to the seasoned medic. "For you to prove yourself, you are to shadow the kill team and confirm their actions while they track and engage the target. If they fail to eliminate the target you are to engage the target, kill her and bring me her head. No. Question!"

"Yes, sir!" Sergeant Clark snapped briskly. "Sir how reliable is the intel on the target's whereabouts?"

"It's good intel Sergeant, brought to us by our friends in Iscariot." Valerie could hear the pleased toned in his voice when he mentioned Iscariot.

"If I may ask, sir, how did they come about the intel?"

"Hmm… Fair enough Sergeant. They came across the intel while tracking another target."

"Sir, can you really trust Iscariot?" Sergeant Clarke inquired hesitantly, doubt coloring her face.

Parker's face clearly showed his disapproval of this question. "Yes Sergeant, I do. They are even going to help me make Black Hellsing a force to be reckoned with. Dismissed!"

Valerie saluted and left the room to get her gear and head out. Parker watched Sergeant Clarke leave his office. As soon as the door closed. He asked a lone figure standing in the shadows of his office. "You sure you can get your target?"

"Yes, no need to fear Colonel I assure you. That by the next full moon, you will have an army of soldiers who can kill every vampire in England."

"So Father Makube, just what is it that your Bishop Maaravi Douglas is after in Cheddar?"

"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say Colonel, but when the Bishop gives me his blessing to tell you, I will."

"Very well, but if you were in charge of section thirteen you'd do things differently wouldn't you?"

"Hmm..? I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about Colonel Parker."

"Very well Father, but I know a man with ambition when I see one."

At her locker in the Mansions armory Valerie was looking over her choice of weapons. For this mission she decided to take her duel SIG-Sauer P226 pistols and back-up pistol a Taurus Model 605. Looking at the revolver she couldn't help remembering how she came to carry the pistol as a backup.

Back when her old unit was just formed she and Brock would pick on Tristan for carrying an American Colt Anaconda, but after a mission when they all wound up facing a vampire in such close ranges that their main weapons were all but useless they had to use their pistols. Tristan was the only one who's gun had enough fire power to get through the armor it was wearing. After that they both stopped the jokes.

The most ironic thing about this gun was that it was a gift from Seras. At the time she didn't know how to thank her, but now she'll show Seras her gratitude for the gun by using it to put a bullet in her head.

For her main two guns Valerie chose a Fabrique Nationale FN P90 sub-machine gun and a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. After making sure she had enough ammo she headed for the garage to get a vehicle.

When she got there she spoke with the Sergeant in charge of the motor pool.

"Yes the Colonel said to let you take what you like Ma'am."

Valerie looked over her options and found a vehicle to her liking. "Sergeant sign me out the Harley Davidson MT 350 E."

"Um… Which one ma'am?"

"The black one number… 2F443." She told the Sergeant as she secured her guns and other equipment to the motorcycle.

A moment later the Sergeant returned with papers showing she was authorized to take the bike and to leave the compound. With that in hand she sped off for Cheddar.

Some Where in Cheddar….

"If you can find young fresh girls who haven't been touch by anyone. My employer will pay triple the going rate," said a middle aged gentleman with black hair and a bit of gray peppering. The old worn-out pin stripe suit he wore made him look as if he had stepped out of some old American gangster film.

"That is good news Yank. How many does he want this time around and how old?" His companion asked. The first man shuddered as he eyes fixated on the mutilated right eye that was shown openly.

"Will you PLEASE STOP calling me Yank I was born and raised in England the same as you and everyone else here. For the last time, the names Jim Browner. As for the quota, about ten should do for now and age no younger than… Oh let's say between twelve and fifteen this time Mr. Cyclops the last batch you sent our way made my boss quite a bit of money." Said Browner as he locked through his brief case and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to the crime boss.

"What is this, your boss paying in advance now?" Cyclops asked as he took the envelope.

"No that's not what it is. In there are two things for you, one is pictures of five young lady's that some of the bossies best customers have requested, and the other is a heads up on our favorite DC, Anthony Hasting. He is getting an ARV team ready to raid one of your pubs The Bloody Willow." Browner muttered as he lit up a cigarette.

"Well what's up the copper's ass this time?" Cyclops muttered as he opened up the envelope and took a look at the info.

"Don't know myself all we know is right in your hands Cyclops. The Boss thought maybe you could put it together."

"Hmm… Is your inside man good?"

"How's the word of the Chief himself," Browner quipped smugly.

"Ha ha… The bloody Police Chief. Bloody hell who don't you have on the payroll. Ha ha," Cyclops chuckled smoothly, a sound he knew to be unnerving.

"That's a question for the boss."

"Ha ha ha… Good answer and the right one if you want to live to die of old age." Cyclops looked over the info and as he did one name stuck out as a point of interest. If his guess was right he planned to have a little house cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3

To Be A Monster: Noble Hearts

Chapter 3: From Dreams To A Living Nightmare Part 1

This is an alternate version of Jeetestu's To Be A Monster the events all start after Chapter 31: Unfair.

The OCs Newt, William Parker, Tristan Bennet, Brian "Brock" Hayes, Valerie Clarke, and Seriphus belong to Jeetestu. I have his consent to write this if you want to read what happens before this read his story To Be A Monster.

Edit by Walkerofdarkness

…..

To call it blackness would be overstretching the situation. Emptiness, unremitting nothingness surrounded her. "Where am I?" Seras asked as she looked around the void she was standing in.

As she walked around the void Seras was unable to tell if she was really moving any were. Just as she was about to give up and stay right where she was a small light appeared in the distance. Upon seeing the light Seras started to walk towards it as she got closer the single light became two and the two became four and so on until it looked as if she was surrounded by fireflies or in a sea of stars.

"How beautiful," whispered Seras with a smile as she reached out to touch one of the lights. Upon contact, the small light grew and blinded Seras.

"You must be going senile Alfred."

"What! No...No way he's dead!" Seras shouted as she looked on in shock at her holding a pinned Jan Valentine to the floor as Walter attempted to interrogated him. The sound of growling ghouls from behind her stopped the Draculina in her activity. Just as the realization hit them, Jan elbowed her in the stomach. Seras watched as she tumbled backwards and came to a squat on her rump. Looking over her shoulder, Seras saw the man do some acrobatics towards the door down the corridor.

"And now for our next trick. Check out door number three." Said Jan Valentine as he took a game show pose and pointed at the former Hellsing soldiers now turned into ghouls.

"God no. Not this again...please, anything but this..." Seras sobbed as she watched herself stare at these men as they marched towards her. She watched as Jan Valentine ran past her and jumped over Walter. Then Walter grabbing Jan's right arm and tearing it away; but as Jan kept on running towards the Round Table room Seras kept her eyes on herself. Watching in horror as the ghouls started swarming around her grabbing at her and the whole time she was in shock wishing this was a bad dream.

Seras never got the chance to really know any of them, not like she did with the Wild Geese, but she nonetheless didn't want to kill them even though a part of her told her there was nothing she could do for them now, but kill them… _No free them of this fate._

Even so she was just wanting to get away from them, but just as she heard the Round Table Council open fire on Jan Valentine than Sir Integra say "My men...They turned all my men into ghouls."

Just as she thought she would get back to where Walter was standing a ghoul grabbed her leg and she fell face-first onto the floor. The rest stared to grab hold of her and were about to start eating her flesh. Seras remembered thinking: _My god they are going to kill me. They're going to EAT ME!_

A new voice whispered in her ear, offering surprising serenity: _Not if we kill them first._

It was at this moment that she blacked out, but now she saw that her eyes glowed turning red as she watched herself going berserk as it were tearing into the ghouls.

"My god I...did that?" Seras asked herself as she watched Sir Integra run up to her yelling for her to stop. It wasn't until Integra had hugged her from behind did she regain her senses.

Just as Sir Irons walked up everything faded back into darkness and shortly after that the star like lights returned. Feeling like the air had been knocked out of her Seras staggered backwards towards another light.

"You're an idiot! You chose the night and turned your back on the light of day. All that sunlight should ever mean to you now is smouldering pain and a slow death," uttered a confident, but irritated voice.

"Master?! Wait he told me that just before the Valentine brothers attacked the mansion. Are all these lights my memories?" Seras asked herself as she went to touch another light to test her hypothesis.

As the light grew this time Seras closed her eyes as to not be blinded this time. When the light subsided what she saw wasn't a memory of hers, but from what she could tell it was one of Pip Bernadotte's memories. It wasn't a revelation made by the presence of Pip in the room; but by the fact that she had a topless woman grinding her crotch into her right thigh and some men with the insignia of the Wild Geese on their uniforms calling her Captain. As she looked around she could hear Pip's voice answering questions and remarks made by the other men. Besides moving her head the only other movement she could make were to touch the woman in her lap in sexual ways playing with the woman's breast or rubbing her between her legs.

"Pip I swear if you have anything to do with me being stuck in your place you'll wish you weren't my familiar," growled Seras as she was stuck kissing and rubbing this woman. While trying to get her mind off of the embarrassing predicament Seras' mind scrambled for any distraction. Just as Seras thought of her now-former comrades the woman in her lap started to return the treatment Seras was unwillingly giving her.

"Wait a minute why would she be touching me as a woman and not a man? This is Pip's memory not mine." As Seras came to grips with this question, the woman quit kissing and nipping at her neck and arched her back while shaking her head wildly. A loud moan of ecstasy echoed in the room from unseen lips.

With the woman shaking her red hair in her face... "Wait a sec red hair? Didn't the woman have darker colored hair?" Seras asked herself as she stared at the redhead her hair obscuring her face as she panted in Seras' lap.

Male voices contributed some dog whistles and cat calls. "Damn that is hot girls," one voice yelled.

"Man you two should get your own room if you're going that far," added another voice.

"Well Tristan…if you wanted…us to get…a room you and…Brock shouldn't have booked…all four of us in…the same room," panted out a very familiar voice from the redheaded woman.

At this Seras whipped her head around the room and saw that this wasn't the bar she started in, but now a hotel room. Brock was leaning against the wall watching her and Tristan laid on one of the beds trying not to look; not out of disgust, but more of embarrassment if judged by the crimson color of his cheeks.

"Tristan! Brock! The...Then..." Seras quickly brushed the red hair out of the woman's face. "V—V—V—Valerie!" Seras exclaimed.

"Yeah it's me, sweetheart. What's with the shocked expression? Who did you expect, Seras? Sir Integra?" Valerie taunted as she smiled down at her. Just as Valerie moved in for a kiss everything faded into blackness.

"Wh—Wha—What the hell!" Seras shouted, her voice echoing through the darkness in odd ways. "Just what was that? It sure as hell isn't a memory of mine! Not even a fantasy," she added.

Moving away from the sea of star-like lights, Seras bumped another fragment. "Please not again," whined Seras to no one.

"You're an idiot!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"What? Not this…Wait that's not Master's voice, but I swear I know it. Who's voice is it?" Seras asked herself.

"Like I said you're an idiot!" Repeated the unknown voice vehemently.

"Who are you? You sound familiar, but I can't figure out who you are." Seras asked the darkness.

"That's funny. Have you forgotten who you are, Police Girl?"

At the sound of her Master's nickname for her, Seras started to look around for the voice's owner. The blackness around her concealed the tormentor completely, while giving the statements an odd hollow sound. Even knowing she was asleep alone in her coffin couldn't break the illusion of the voice's nearness.

"This has to be a bad dream," said Seras as she kept looking through the darkness with no more sign of the star like lights.

"A nightmare? I am sorry, but no," said the hollow voice, with just a touch of sarcasm. "This is very real, Police Girl."

"Okay fine this isn't a dream. Just who or what are you and what are you doing in my head?" Seras demanded of the intruder, raising her hands to lash out or defend herself.

"I'm you," whispered the voice right in her ear. Crimson light reflected on upraised arms to reveal the intruder's location. Seras spun quickly to face her tormentor, only to be confronted with an all too recognizable figure. Standing before Seras was none other than Seras Victoria the vampire: her burgundy Hellsing uniform, blood-red eyes and the most telling piece of evidence was the left arm made of shadow. Even as Seras watched, the shadows danced and flickered in front of her. _Anderson was right about me,_ the Draculina thought with a moment of clarity as a chill ran through her. _Those eyes do reflect the depths of the abyss._

"Do you really mean to tell me you forgotten me? We've only been together for the past ten years when I was first born," the other Seras added dryly with a tiny smirk. Impossibly white fangs peeked over her lips.

Working through the shock, Seras fought to keep her voice calm. "That's not possible. I'm Seras Victoria and what the hell are you talking about I don't rem—"

"Are you sure?" The vampire-Seras interjected with a touch of irritation. "Are you truly Seras Victoria or the Police Girl. Because from where I'm standing you look like the Police Girl. Lost and confused, afraid and unsure. Not the Seras Victoria who told Father Anderson I'll never be afraid of anything ever again. Not the one who was ready to fight off Iscariot when they tried to capture Sir Integra," said the figure while still smiling.

"Are you saying you're the true Seras Victoria then?"

"No, I'm not the true Seras Victoria, but neither are you," insisted the vampire-Seras.

"What do you mean? Aren't you my vampiric side?" Seras asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Hmm?" The vampire-Seras paused to glance down at their mutual appearance. "Oh I guess the form I've taken does confuse matters a little. But yes, like I said before, I've been a part of you for the last ten years. We've only been a vampire for little more than two years."

"You keep saying we, and the only thing that happened to me ten years ago happened in this house."

"Yes I know your parents were murdered here and in the aftermath I was given life. When you found your world destroyed and yourself left all alone. I was the one who coped with the pain and loneliness while you hid away. It was me who took charge to make sure no one else ever hurt us again."

"So your my more violent, cold unfeeling side. The side of me I wish to forget," Seras rationalized in a sober tone.

"Yes, but I can't exist without you and YOU can't exist without me," confirmed vampire-Seras sternly.

"Why's that?" Seras asked innocently.

Shadows started to swirl around vampire-Seras as she faded into the blackness. "I'll answer that another time Police Girl. Right now I smell fresh blood and I have a feeling you won't be saying no to this meal."

Seras took a minute to focus her senses and sure enough there was the appetizing smell of fresh blood. She was used to smelling blood, but this was a new smell to her: even though it was blood it was not human. Reluctantly, Seras had to agree with her other half; this time there was no will left to refuse this meal.

...

A/N

Just so people know this is just part one of a two part chapter. The reason behind this is because I am trying to keep each chapter about five pages long. Not to say that there many not be some longer chapters in the future, but for now I will be keeping each chapter about the same length.

Also my updates will be long apart for awhile I'm having things in my life picking up so my time is need else where and I'm having a bit of writes block. So please not worry the story will not stop it will just take time to finish.

So please review on the chapter and thank you for taking the time to read what I've posted.


End file.
